The invention relates to improvements in rotary cylinders for kilns, and more particularly, to an improved structure for mounting an annular bearing ring on a rotary cylinder of a kiln.
In copending application, Ser. No. 461,167, filed Jan. 26, 1983, a structure for mounting an annular bearing ring is shown and described, and the present arrangement is an improvement thereon utilizing features taught by that application, but providing certain additional advantages. In a rotary kiln construction of the type shown in the application referred to, an annular bearing ring surrounds the kiln and is concentrically supported thereon with a plurality of spaced lining shims or spacing plates positioned around the cylinder circumference. These spacing plates are circumferentially spaced from each other and primarily accommodate thermal expansion and contraction of the bearing ring and of the related parts. Support structures are secured to the cylinder at circumferentially spaced locations on both axial sides of the bearing ring, and these support structures perform the function of axially supporting the bearing ring, and supporting and maintaining the plates in their fixed axial and circumferential location. They must also function to permit removal and replacement of the plates from time to time and permit removal and repair or replacement of the bearing ring.
In the German patent application OS No. 2 853 435, an arrangement for the mounting of a bearing ring on a rotary cylinder is shown wherein the spacing plates which are disposed between the bearing ring and the outer surface of the rotary cylinder are retained in an axial direction on one axial side with movement arresting elements also secured on the rotary cylinder and the spacing plates. The end of the spacing plate on the other side, however, is not supported or protected in a radial direction so that during operation of the rotary cylinder, the spacing plate has movement in a radial direction and is rapidly damaged and destroyed. Despite various ways of supporting the plates, they all have been found to be wanting and do not supply the requirements of a rotary bearing cylinder.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention resides in providing an improved arrangement for mounting a bearing ring on the housing or outer surface of a rotary cylinder for a rotary kiln wherein the circumferentially separated spacing plates are secured so that movement in an axial as well as a radial direction is prevented.
A further object of the invention is to provide an improved support for a bearing ring utilizing spacing plates held circumferentially and axially with a construction which permits the spacing plates to be removed and replaced in either axial direction relative to the cylinder.
A feature of the invention is to achieve the above objectives by providing support assemblies for the spacing plates such that when viewed in a circumferential direction of the rotary cylinder, the spacing plates are located between them and they provide circumferential support. The spacing plates are removed axially from between the support assemblies. The support assemblies are constructed so that they support or brace the spacing plate axially in a manner so that the spacing plates can be removed and replaced when needed. A particular advantage of the structure is that the arrangement of the support and abutment elements on both sides of the bearing ring accommodates simple rectangularly designed spacing plates without any recesses, and these are employed between the bearing ring and casing of the rotary cylinder.
Other objects, advantages and features will become more apparent with the teaching of the principles of the invention in connection with the disclosure of the preferred embodiment thereof in the specification, claims and drawings, in which: